1. Field
Example embodiments relate to light-emitting device packages having a structure in which a molding member stably combines to a free mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices, e.g., light-emitting diodes (LEDs), are semiconductor devices that realize light having various colors by forming a light-emitting source through a PN junction of a compound semiconductor. The light-emitting devices are semiconductor devices that convert electrical energy to light energy and are formed of a compound semiconductor that emits light having a specific wavelength according to an energy band gap. The application fields of light-emitting devices are gradually increasing from optical communications and displays, e.g., computer monitors, and back light units for liquid crystal displays (LCDs) to illumination devices.
In a light-emitting device package in which a light-emitting device is disposed on a concave unit of a pre-mold, a molding member that covers the light-emitting device is formed on the concave unit. If a large amount of vibration is applied to the light-emitting device package, the molding member may be separated from the pre-mold and, as a result, wires that connect the light-emitting device to leads may be disconnected.